Electronic devices (i.e., mobile electronic devices having software/firmware), for example, mobile cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA's), pagers, MP3 players, digital cameras, etc. often contain firmware and/or application software that are either provided by the manufacturers of the electronic devices, telecommunication carriers, or third parties. These firmware and application software often contain bugs. New versions of the firmware and software are periodically released to fix the bugs, introduce new features, or both.
Different components in the electronic devices may belong to different vendors and may be associated with different services. These components may be added, removed, enabled, disabled, deleted, updated, as necessary, in a dynamic mode. However, maintaining an association of components to services in electronic devices may be difficult and managing individual components is not a trivial task. Additionally, enabling/disabling services subscribed to by an end-user may require additional logic that expands the software in the electronic device beyond desirable limits.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings appended hereto.